This invention relates to a lock assembly which is mountable in a door or gate and a frame of the door or gate. More particularly, this invention relates to a magnetic lock assembly which is mountable in the door or a gate and its associated frame. The invention extends to door (or gate) and frame including the lock.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a magnetic lock assembly which includes
a locking component which has a lock housing and a magnetic lock member, the magnetic lock member being housed in the lock housing; and
a striker component which has a striker plate which is magnetically attracted to the magnetic lock member in a locking direction by a magnetic force produced by the magnetic lock member, in use: characterised therein that
the striker plate and the magnetic lock member are movable relative to each other in the locking direction;
the striker plate and the magnetic lock member include complementary latching formations; and
the striker component and the locking component have co-operating displacing means for displacing the striker plate and the magnetic lock member relative to each other in the locking direction upon movement of the striker plate and the magnetic lock member relative to each other in a transverse direction.
The complementary latching formations may be in the form of a projecting latch formation and a complementary recess in which the latch formation is receivable.
It will thus be appreciated that, when the striker plate and the lock member are aligned, the projecting latch formation is received in the recess and, when the lock member is magnetically energised, and the striker plate is drawn towards and clamped against the lock member. The lock member and the striker plate are thus mechanically engaged by means of the latching formations and a shearing force necessary to force the two elements apart in a transverse direction is much greater than would be the case without the latching formations.
The lock member may be electromagnetically operable.
An urging means may be provided for urging the striker plate and the lock member towards one another in the locking direction.
The displacing means may be cam-like. Conveniently, a guide means may be provided which comprises at least one roller element and at least one profiled guide surface, the roller element being carried by the striker plate and the guide surface being provided on the lock member, or vice versa.
The guide surface may be wave shaped in profile. Conveniently, the or each guide surface may have a trough portion and a crest portion on either side thereof.
The projecting latch formation and the recess may be curved in profile to facilitate entry and exit of the projecting latch formation into and out of the recess as the striker plate and lock member move relative to each other in the transverse direction.
The striker component may have a striker housing in which the striker plate is located or a base plate on which it is mounted.
Further, the striker plate preferably includes the projecting latch formation and the lock member includes the recess.
Similarly, the striker component preferably includes the roller element and the locking component includes the guide surface. Preferably, the striker plate carries the roller element and the lock member includes the guide surface.
The lock housing may be locatable in the door frame and the striker component in the door.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a closure which includes a magnetic lock assembly as described above. The closure may be in the form of a door or a gate.